This invention relates to novel amino-pyrimidine derivatives, to therapeutically acceptable addition salts thereof, to processes for their preparation, to methods of using the derivatives and to pharmaceutical compositions of the derivatives. These derivatives are useful as cardiotonic agents for increasing cardiac contractility.
Although the amino-pyrimidine derivatives of this invention are novel compounds, a number of pyrimidines and 4-oxopyrimidines are described, for example, J. Bagli, U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,910, Mar. 19, 1985, J. Bagli, U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,304, Mar. 26, 1985, B. Rogge et al., Chem. Abstr. 81, 25691m (1974) for East German Patent No. 101,894, Nov. 20, 1973; S. Kisaki et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull., 22, 2246 (1974); Derwent Publications Ltd., Farmodoc 62457W for German Offenlegenshift No. 2,410,650, published Sept. 11, 1975; Derwent Publications Ltd., Farmdoc 05783J for Japanese Patent No. 7,176,981, published Oct. 10, 1982; Derwent Publications Ltd., Farmdoc 10368U for Netherland Patent No. 7,210,637, published Feb. 6, 1973; Chemical Abstracts, 75, 49129m (1971) for Japanese Patent No. 7,108,698, published Mar. 5, 1971; A. Kumar et al., Synthesis, (9), 748 (1980); Derwent Publications Ltd., Farmodoc 46076R for East German Patent No. 72,790, published May 5, 1970; and Derwent Publications Ltd., Farmodoc 31812R for British Patent No. 1,189,188, published Nov. 9, 1966. The pyrimidines described in the above reports are distinguished from the compounds of this invention by the different substituents on the pyrimidine ring and the reported biological activity. The amino-pyrimidine derivatives of this invention are also distinguished from the cardiotonic pyridinones, exemplified by G. Y. Lesher et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,746, Feb. 7, 1978 and G. Y. Lesher et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,951, Feb. 2, 1982, by having different rings and different substitution on the rings.